Hidden Camera with Omochao
by Masu-san the Chaohog
Summary: Omochao gets his own TV show, where he sneaks a peak at the Sonic Characters. What stories will he uncover? What actions can he catch on video? How can he embarrass the sonic characters?
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Camera with Omochao: Episode 1- Hedge-Drama

**Hey guys! First fanfiction and I'm starting simple. Omochao apparently has a TV show that breaks dimensional barriers and shall show you guys some random stuff about your favorite anthropoids. I know, simple, cliché, but it's my first fanfiction. Now, enough chatter, on with the show!**

Somewhere, between dimensions, lays a TV studio where fanfiction authors put hilarious shows. In one studio, we find a live studio audience sitting, waiting for the show to start. On the stage we find a few chairs, arranged talk show style, monitors hanging from the ceiling, and a mysterious archway that is clearly a dimensional portal. Two spotlights suddenly light up, drawing attention to the portal as it glows with a purplish light. The stage lights turn on and the audience applauds as a tiny robot flies through. "Hi, everybody!" says the automaton, "I'm Omochao!" The robot looked like a chao that Sonic fans so dearly loved, but had swirling lights for eyes and a propeller on the top of his head.

"Sorry I'm late, but my buddy Chaosky needed help shaking down a couple of nut trees. Anyway, somehow I convinced the producers here to give me my own show! So, let's take a look at some of my good friends over at Station Square!" Omochao then proceeded to open a panel in his head and take out a video camera with a tiny propeller and float through the portal. The monitors flickered to life and showed an aerial view of the bustling metropolis, Station Square.

Omochao flew down and the camera flew and followed. They flew down towards the city floor, right in front of a tall, ornamented building. "Here we are at the Emerald Rose Hotel," explained Omochao, "Run by Amy Rose herself." It seemed that the building was very popular. Many people were coming off of the bustling streets into the large building. "Let's take a look inside the lobby."

The robot chao flew inside as the camera hid itself behind a fern. As the noise died down while people rushed to the hotel café for lunch hour, a cute little cream colored rabbit skipped into the lobby with a neutral chao in tow. "Hi Cream! What 'cha doing?" "Oh, hello Mr. Omochao!" replied the rabbit, "I'm just coming over to see Amy. I haven't heard from her in a while." The chao began to talk, as Omochao translated for the camera, "Amy hasn't seen anyone lately. She's just stayed in her sweet and had her assistant do everything." "Hum… This isn't the normal, cheery Amy we know. Time to investigate," Omochao thought, with his thoughts being broadcasted to the audience.

A commercial break passed and the camera turned to a view of Omochao in an air vent. "Hey, guys, we're back. I have to be sneaky now, we're gonna get a look inside Amy's office." He found the pink hedgehog sitting at her desk, her head down. Her intercom buzzed, "Amy, Cream is here. She wants to see you. She has cupcakes!" Amy replied, hoarsely, "Send her to my room, K, Mimi?" "You feeling any better?" asked Mimi. Amy sighed, "A little." Amy went to the room next door and Omochao followed through the vents in suit.

As Cream knocked on the door, Amy slowly shuffled to the door. She looked paler, and was a little less pumped up than normal. "Hello Ms. Amy! How're you doing?" smiled Cream. "Not so good," replied Amy, "I've been kind of stuffy lately. Come in, sit down." Amy ushered in Cream and Cheese and began to speak, "I haven't been feeling good for a couple of weeks. I was going to Tails' place to see Sonic, and was taking the shortcut, when I tripped in my new heels and fell in a thorny bush. Then, when I was back on the sidewalk, a car splashed mud in my face and all over my dress. I was getting close to their house, when Sonic came rushing by, and I fell over and hit my bum. I was really a mess. Sonic brought me inside and cleaned me up, but when I got back to the hotel, I had caught a cold. Sonic is so sweet, but I don't want him worrying about me too much, so I've just stayed in my room." "Awe… I'm so sorry Amy," Cream said, giving Amy a hug. "Thanks for caring, Cream," said Amy, "Now, you have cupcakes?" "Chao. Chao!" Cheese cooed. "You want some, Cheese?" asked Amy. Cheese had said, "Do you guys feel like you're being watched?" "It's time to jet, ciao!" Omochao thought/said.

Omochao activated his remote teleport and flew back into the studio. "Well, that was a nice little story, wasn't it? It looks like I'm almost out of time, maybe tomorrow we'll get a juicy story, or catch something AMAZING! See you guys next time! Ciao!" Omochao flew into the air and did a flip, waving to the audience as the lights dimmed and the cameras' view faded to black.

**Well, guys, that's my first chapter down. Please review so I can get better! I know that this chapter was a bit bland. I'll try to do better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Camera with Omochao: Episode 2- It Won't Work…

**Okay! Chapter 2! Hopefully this one will be a bit more entertaining. Gonna be exploring some ideas in this chapter. Let's jump right in!**

The lights came on and the audience applauded as the chao robot Omochao flew down on to the stage. "Hello everybody, I'm Omochao! I already have my camera set at Angel Island. Let's go check it out!"

Omochao flew through the portal and the monitors began to show a view of the magnificent floating island, home to the Master Emerald, and Knuckles the Echidna, who is now seen walking towards the shrine of the Master Emerald with the town hero, Sonic. "I'm telling you, Sonic," Knuckles said, "It won't work that way." "Why can't it, Knux?" "Because," Knuckles explained, "I need to have the Mystic Palace's crystal pedestal. Without it, I can't make the Super Emeralds." The two started across the bridge to the self-floating sanctuary when Omochao decided to drop in. "Hey Sonic and Knuckles, how are you guys doing?" "Sonic's trying to go Hyper Sonic, but it won't work," grunted Knuckles. "Hey, what are you doing here, Omochao?" Sonic asked. Omochao replied, "Umm… why am I anywhere else at random times? I wondered what you were doing." The party continued in silence until they reached the top of the hill where the ME Shrine lies, where they saw…

"TAILS, WHAT are you DOING?" Knuckles screamed. The orange kitsune was sitting atop the Master Emerald with the Miles Electric and a Chaos Emerald in his hand. "So THAT's where the yellow Chaos Emerald is," Sonic said, "now where's the red one?" 'The red one is…" Omochao began, before he was cut off by Tails, "Hey guys! I've doing some tests on why I can't use Chaos Control on the Chaos Emeralds. I think I've solved the problem. If I can create conductors of Chaos Energy and place them at certain points on my body, I should be able to create clear paths for Chaos Energy to flow." "Tails," Knuckles grunted, "It's not going to work. If you can't use the Chaos Emeralds naturally, you can't use them. In the ancient tribe, it took years of focus to learn how to control the Master Emerald and…" "Knuckles," Omochao interrupted, "Miles left." Knuckles then screamed in rage and stomped around a bit before dutifully sitting in front of the Master Emerald.

Sonic decided to go for a run to get new ideas. After a few laps around the island with both epic stunts and epic fails, (all caught by Omochao,) Sonic returned to Knuckles, fresh with crazy plans. "I got it! I just need to use Chaos Control with the Master Emerald." "NO!" screamed Knuckles, "That is what neutralizes the Chaos Emeralds! At least… um… how do I explain it?" "Allow me," said Omochao, bringing out his projector screen, "The Chaos Emeralds conduct Chaos Energy. There is base energy stored inside, which is turned to either Light or Dark energy through Chaos Control. Techniques like Chaos Control Form and Chaos Spear use Light energy, while attacks like Chaos Blast and Chaos Control Teleport use Dark energy. Knuckles fears that Sonic will use Dark Chaos Control and neutralize the Emeralds, because he doesn't know how to use Light energy. The only Light Chaos power that Sonic has used is when he gets all 7 and goes Super Sonic." "Wait, so, let me get this straight. I can use dark energy?" questioned Sonic. Omochao replied, "Yes… but naturally, your body gives off Light energy, you being a hero and all. So, Knuckles and you are not able to make Super Emeralds. Sorry. Oh, and Knuckles chooses not to go Super Form." Knuckles asked, "How do you know all this crap?" Omochao replied, "I'm the tutorial guide! I have to know everything." Sonic began muttering to himself about darkness and pure energy and said a quick goodbye, running into the forest. Omochao had his suspicions and flew off with his camera hidden and following Sonic.

Sonic flew through the woods, and Omochao tried to keep up as they came to a clearing. The camera bumped into Omochao as he came to a halt. The camera panned over Omochao's shoulder and zoomed in on the blue hedgehog. He held a Chaos Emerald in his hand, but something was different about it.

The powerful gem began to glow with a dark aura. The energy began to spread as a purple mist across the hedgehog's body. A ring of dark fire appeared on the ground around Sonic, and his quills began to darken in shade. As the tips of Sonic's quills turned jet black, Omochao knew what to do. He flew towards the emerald, grabbing it from Sonic's hand. The moment the emerald left Sonic's hand, all the excess light energy shot out towards Omochao as a bizarre lightning, shutting him down from overload.

The dark energy disappeared and Sonic came back to his senses. "Oh, gosh, what did I do?" exclaimed Sonic, seeing Omochao lying on the ground, "Did I cause any other chaos?" Sonic quickly opened up Omochao's control panel and rebooted him. Omochao sprung to life. "Hi, I'm Omochao," he said, looking around. "Omochao, the Dark Sonic tests go horribly awry?" questioned Sonic. Omochao checked his memory and said, "Fortunately, no. I was able to stop you before things took a turn for the worse. Don't scare me like that again, okay?" Sonic smiled and said, "Okay, little buddy. Sorry, I guess curiosity got the best of me. Hopefully I didn't kill any cats."

Omochao laughed and said goodbye, going back to his studio audience. Okay! Hope you all enjoyed that episode! See you again next week! Here's a big Omo-ciao!

**Okay! Chapter 2 down! Please give me suggestions to make this fan-fiction better in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden Camera with Omochao: Episode 3- When They're Alone…

**Thanks for all the reviews and tips so far! Shout out to UpbeatButNegative for the good advice. I really appreciate it. Hopefully this story will get me better and I can start a couple other fan-fictions I have ideas for. How many of you would like a Pokémon fanfiction? **

As the lights come up and the audience applauds, the familiar chao-like robot came flying in, sporting a fancy new bowtie. "Hey guys!" said Omochao, "Sorry I'm late, but you won't believe how hard it is to put on a bow tie without thumbs. Anyway, let's see a couple of clips my cameras caught during the week!" The screens flickered to life and began with a picture of the blue blur, Sonic.

Sonic was running around Station Square, doing the most epic parkour the audience had ever seen. He was spin jumping over benches, hopping over cars, grinding on anything remotely rail-like, and Triangle Jumping off the sides of buildings. He was reaching the edge of the city, down by the bay, when some unknown force caused the hedgehog to trip. His momentum took him flying forward, causing him to land face-first into a palm tree. Omochao commented, "That's not how to do a face-palm."

The audience took a small moment to laugh as another video flashed on the screens.

The view was of Tails, sitting at the park, engaged in his Gameboy Advance. His face suddenly lit up as he shouted and jumped with joy.

"YES! YES! YES! My shiny Magikarp is evolving! Woo! Yeah! All those hours were worth it!" The video then switched into bullet time, showing Shadow the hedgehog, with an evil smirk on his face, run past Tails, pressing the "B" button on the handheld device. Tails face turned to horror as the video resumed normal speed, the kitsune just standing there, mouth agape, for his Magikarp would stay a Magikarp forever.

The screens turned blue and Omochao began talking again. "Okay, with those two unfortunate situations out of the way, how about we go find some live feed? My time sensors are telling me we'll find funny things at either Tails' lab or the ARK. By raise of hands, who wants ARK first? Who wants to see Tails' first?" The audience's vote had chosen the space colony ARK, and Omochao flew through his magical purplish portal.

The camera and screens turned back on and panned to a view of the complex anti-hero hedgehog, Shadow, and his (assumed) girlfriend, Maria. **Note: In my FF world, Shadow had used his powers to revive Maria "after" the events Sonic Generations. **

"Come on, Shadow, just do it. It's only you and me here."

"I know, Maria, but I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched. I don't want any of the guys to find out about this."

"They're gonna see anyway if you enter the Olympics. So please, just do it, for me. Please?"

Shadow reluctantly agreed. 'Okay, just for you." Music began playing, and Shadow picked up a red ribbon off the ground. The black hedgehog began twirling and swinging the ribbon, jumping around gracefully and spinning around in time with the music. When his performance was over, Maria smiled and clapped.

Omochao came out from his hiding spot and said, "Wow, Shadow, you're pretty good! You should enter the Olympics!" Shadow quickly turned around and looked at Omochao with a fiery rage in his eyes. Omochao then took this moment to leave through his sparkly purplish portal.

There was a small moment of static, and Omochao returned to the screen flying above Tails' lab. He flew down, snuck in through a window, and hid in one of the rafters.

Tails was pretty busy, moving all around the lab, muttering to his self, "Let's see, Sonic got his chili dog, Knuckles got his improved shovel claws, Shadow got his mix CD, Amy got her cake decorating stuff, what else was happening?" Suddenly, a machine behind him whirred to life, making him jump.

Tails turned around. "Who's there?" The machine was a circular portal, and within it, a cyan light glowed across it. Two figures walked through the light and stepped towards Miles.

"Hey Tails!" said a psychokinetic hedgehog.

"Oh, Silver, it's just you. Thank Chaos," Tails said with a sigh of relief.

"We're having a party this Saturday, remember?" said Blaze, "We just had to pick up a few things from Soleana."

"I know," Tails laughed nervously, "I just need to make that portal a bit less scary when it opens. Okay, now you two can run along and get set, I have a big, dangerous problem going on.' Tails then ushered the alternate dimensional couple out of his lab, locking the door. "Okay, now, I can be alone."

Though Tails did not go and work on his project which clearly needed work. Instead, he went over to a file cabinet and pulled out a DVD. He placed it into his DVD player and grabbed a microphone. Music began playing and words appeared on the screen.

Omochao's eyes widened as an annoyingly familiar song was playing. He held back laughter as he realized why Tails was so insistent on getting everyone out. Tails was singing karaoke of One Direction.

Miles had gone through several songs, with Omochao getting all the footage. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore and let out a little giggle. Tails heard the noise and looked around. Luckily, Omochao was able to shut up long enough to relieve Tails' paranoia. He went back to singing, and Omochao took this chance to slip out.

Omochao came back through the portal, giggling like a baby to the audience, nearly in tears. "Okay, hope you guys enjoyed that, HAHA! I'll be back here with more interesting footage next week. See you then. Ciao!"

**Okay, this seems to be the best episode of HCW/O yet! Now, my sister was blasting 1D through her CD player while I was typing this. I honestly don't like One Direction. That's my opinion. Don't hate me for it. Great, now she's playing Justin Beiber. Please rate and review to help me get better! Also, give me some ideas! You're fans too, and this is ****FAN**** fiction. People like Echo the Fox, duskzilla and anipwrites are helping me get good ideas. Thanks guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hidden Camera with Omochao: Episode 4- PAAAAAAAAAARTY!**

**Hello, guys! I just got my appendix out, so I have nothing to for a week. Time for fan fiction writing! BTW, I don't need to do obvious disclaimers, but there is a reference to a song by Crush 40, which is used in the game Sonic Colors, so I hope it won't break copyright.**

The lights come on, the monitors come down, and the portal opens to reveal Omochao!

"Hi! I'm Omochao!" said Omochao, as the audience clapped and cheered, "Looks like the last episode was a hit! I got so popular that the studio gave me funds to get two new camera men! Say hello to Orbot and Cubot!"

The audience gave a standard applause as two robots rolled out from stage left. One was spherical, with his top half a bright, shiny red. The other was a cube with a yellowish top.

"Howdy, y'all," said the cubic android.

The other robot replied, "Oh, Cubot, your voice chip is malfunctioning again," and promptly gave him a smack to the head.

Cubot tried again, in a Dracula-like voice, saying, "Good evening."

The two other robots sighed, and Omochao continued, "And I was supposed to get a co-host, but they haven't agreed yet. Oh well. Anyways, we plan on crashing Silver and Blaze's house party, but first, here is a hilarious clip that our new camera robots caught."

The video started, showing the evil genius, Dr. Eggman, sitting on a couch with Metal Sonic, watching a movie. He was eating popcorn and on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Metal Sonic, he's going to propose to her at sunset, with swans floating and flying around their boat. Isn't that ROMANTIC?" D. Eggman said, stuffing his face with popcorn, gummy bears, cupcakes, and the likes, "WHY can't I have LOVE?"

Metal Sonic's head started smoking and he started shorting out, and replied, "Can- not- process- emotion. I am now activating backup plan A-minor-delta." Metal Sonic then switched to rocket mode and basted off through the roof.

"Oh, blast it. I must fix his emotion board. Oh well. Tails Doll, do you want to watch a movie?" Tails Doll then stared directly at Eggman with his cold, uncaring eyes, reciting the name of every horror movie known to man or humanoid. The video cut to black, and the audience just stared at Omochao.

"So… um… today, we're going to have hidden cameras placed at Blaze and Silver's house… let's go on ahead… I'm freaked out."

They went through the magical purple portal of science and got in their positions. Cubot went behind a potted plant in the hall; Orbot hid behind the couch and took a nap, and Omochao activated stealth mode, moving around to get different views.

When they got there, Blaze and Silver were running all over the place.

"Hurry, Silver, the party starts in half an hour!"

"I know! I'm doing things as fast as I can!"

"No, you're not! You have psychic powers! Use them!"

Silver began to fling streamers back and forth, tidy up messy rooms, and organize everything in the media room simultaneously. It seemed that everything was bathed in a blue aura, except for the kitchen. Blaze was a light, heating up things instantly with her fire, and taking away heat to do the inverse, the throwing things over her shoulder for Silver to psychokinetically catch. Everything was going crazy.

They finally got everything prepared, and they collapsed on the couch. Blaze closed her eyes and rested her head on Silver's shoulder, making him look at her and smile. Before anything got romantic, though, the doorbell rang. Silver opened it with his PSI and in walked Amy and Cream.

"Hello Mr. Silver and Ms. Blaze!"

"Hello Cream," said Blaze, waking up, "We have a playroom for the chao upstairs. You can go play with the chao there for now."

"Okay, Miss Blaze!" Cream took her neutral chao, Cheese, and Amy's pink-red power-neutral chao, Samantha, up the stairs and into the playroom.

Amy looked around and yelled Sonic's name. 4.2 seconds later, the blue blur arrived and was at the punch bowl with his chao in the likeness of him, Sonic Jr., drinking punch.

"Mm. Hey, Blaze, this is good. What's in this punch?"

"Red Bull, Monster, 5-Hour energy, caffeine, sugar, and high fructose corn syrup."

"This is a bad sign, but good television," Omochao thought.

Eventually, everyone arrived at the party, Everyone's favorite echidna was being the DJ, Cream was still being master of the chao, and Shadow was being emotional in the corner, with Maria comforting him. This was getting boring, so Team Omochao began spicing things up.

Orbot moved over to the music station and turned on the song "Reach for the Stars", and Omochao began to follow Sonic.

_Take off at the speed of sound. _Sonic started running and singing. _Bright lights, colors all around. _Sonic started turning on all the colored lights and disco balls. _I'm running wild, living fast and free, got no regrets inside of me. _Sonic ran outside and climbed up on to the roof.

_I'm gonna reach for the stars. _Sonic jumped and landed face first into the dirt below. Amy came outside and dragged him back into the house.

There was more mischief to be done. This party was not over. With a long and complicated sequence of events, Team Omochao got Blaze's favorite necklace on Rouge. The two crossed paths, and the literal catfight began.

"Rouge, isn't that my necklace?"

"Huh? I don't remember putting this on. I didn't even go into your room!"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know how much of a low, dirty thief you are."

"This time I'm telling you the truth! I have no idea what's going on!"

"YOU'RE A LIAR!"

Blaze got angry and took Rouge to the backyard. Maria tried to break up the fight, and Shadow just sat there, enjoying it. Orbot got footage of the whole fight. Fire was thrown, faces were kicked, and Silver had to come out and break the fight up. Back at the studio, the crowd was roaring, and the party didn't stop.

At this point, the party was rocking, and Omochao officially crashed the party, preparing to take it into his own hands. He teleported outside and rang the doorbell. He was invited in, and started a game of Truth or Dare.

Here are some of the highlights of Truth or Dare:

Amy to Sonic: "Truth, or DARE?"

Sonic swallowed and said, "T- truth."

"Do you love me?" asked Amy, batting her eyelashes with the cutest puppy dog eyes.

"Yes," Sonic whispered.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes! Okay! I love you… but… I don't want a relationship, and, honestly, you're kind of scary sometimes."

Amy just stared at Sonic, wondering what to think about this.

Omochao to Tails: "Truth or dare?"

"I chose truth."

"Do you like One Direction?"

"No."

"My lie detector says otherwise." A loud beeping noise started coming from Omochao.

"Okay, yes!"

Silver to Shadow: "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."

"I dare you to play 7 Minutes in Heaven…'

"OK."

"…with Rouge."

"Not okay."

"It's okay, Shadow," said Maria reassuringly, "it's only a game. I understand." Shadow reluctantly went upstairs with Rouge. **Note: Don't have dirty minds here. This is a K+ fan fiction. At most, Rouge is trying to kiss Shadow.**

Rouge to Knuckles: "Truth or Dare, Mr. Echidna?"

"I'm probably gonna regret this, but dare."

"I dare you to dress like a girl for the rest of the day.'

Knuckles stared at her in shock. "You can't be serous…"

"It's a dare, honey."

Knuckles gave up. "Okay." Rouge dragged Knuckles upstairs and came down with his fur dyed ping, makeup on, and a blue dress and pair of boots on. "I feel so humiliated."

"I think you look nice."

After many exciting rounds of Truth or Dare, the party was nearing its end, and Team Omochao was ready to end it with a bang. Omochao flew up to Shadow and started bumping into him over and over.

"Hey, Shadow, hey, hey, hey Shadow…"

"What is it?"

"Are you gonna enter the Olympics?"

"Shut up."

"But you are really good!"

"I said **SHUT UP."**

"Come on, Shadow!"

"**TAKE A HINT AND TAKE A HIKE!**" said Shadow, lunging at Omochao, who flew into the backyard.

"I'm supposed to be giving you hints! Come and catch me!" Shadow homing attacked Omochao and threw him towards the ground.

Shadow looked at Omochao with a death stare and said, "I am SO ticked off right now. You deserve what's coming to you." Shadow started glowing with a red aura. "Chaos…"

"Shadow, would you please calm down!' said Maria, trying to stop the destruction that was coming.

"**BLAST!"** A large field of red energy obliterated everything within a 10 foot radius. Out of the ashes, a very broken Omochao rose and quickly teleported everybody out of that dimension, back to the studio.

After a brief reassembling, the three robots got back in the spotlights for their bows.

"Thank you, ah, thank you," said Cubot, the audience applauding, Orbot sighing.

Omochao began his ending spiel, "Well, that's all we got today. Pretty good stuff, huh? Well, see you next week with who knows what. Ciao!"

**Whew. Longest chapter yet, am I right? Hopefully the rest of the chapters won't be this long. This episode was inspired by a few of my fans' ideas. YOU guys really help this thing run smoothly. Keep giving me tips and suggestions! Also, after chapter 5 is finished, I'm thinking of making a Pokémon fanfiction. What would you guys like to see with that? Do you guys have any ideas for teams? I need ideas for a G/S/C rival team, must include Ho-oh, and an R/B/G/Y team that includes Pikachu and Missing no. See you then. Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hidden Camera with Omochao: Episode 5- A Peek Sol Dimension**

**Hey guys! I've been busy with school work. Grades come before fanfiction. Also, I have been role playing on a forum on this site. Anyway, chapter 5! I think I can develop another fanfiction now. What do you fans want: Pokémon, Dr. Who, Kingdom Hearts, Adventure Time, My Little Pony, Sonic, Smash Bros., or a combination? We'll have to see.**

A small, red orb rolled in from the side. A yellow cube fell from the ceiling and landed with a thud. A portal opened and a small, blue robot flew through. A sign lit up with the words, 'Hidden Camera with Omochao!' "Ciao everybody! It's me, Omochao! Today, I want you to meet my new cohost! Come on out, Emerlchao!"

An orange robot stepped out from the stage right wing. Every fanfiction writer that has played Sonic Battle would SWEAR that it was the Gizoid Emerl, but he looked smaller. He'd been re-arranged into a chao-android. The new robot spoke in broken English, "He…llo… everybo…dy. I… am Emerlchao. How are… you?"

Orbot looked at Emerlchao, stating, "Oh my, he speaks worse than Cubot."

"I-ah think that he's kind-a cute," Cubot added, now with a cheesy Italian accent.

"Let's… watch… clips…"

"I think what Emerlchao is trying to say is that we have some funny clips. What's cool is that we now have cameras in the Sol Dimension! Let's look!"

The screens came to life and began on a scene with the famous protector of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze the Cat, paralyzed with fear, on the beach. Out in the distance was Silver, surfing a giant wave, literally glowing. "Come on, Blaze, the water won't hurt you!" he yelled, trying to reassure her.

"I don't want to!"

Silver surfed his way back to the shore. "It's easy! Just try it!"

"I told you, I don't like water or the ocean."

"My greatest fear is fire and I still love you."

"I'm still not surfing. Why do you hate fire anyway?"

"It's a long story. Please, try it, at least for me?"

**Long Story Made Short: Enemy of Silver in Sonic '06 is fire based, events were erased from history due to time travel, only the 3 'S' hedgehogs remember the events, Silver keeps irrational fear of fire.**

Blaze was still defiant. Silver kept trying, "Look, if you fall, I can catch you with my psychokinetic powers." Blaze looked at him nervously and reluctantly agreed. She climbed on a surfboard and slowly paddled out into the ocean.

She went over a couple of waves and seemed to be getting the hang of it. Silver gave her a thumbs-up as she stood up on the board. A big wave came up and Blaze prepared to ride it. She began to struggle to stay on the board, so Silver prepared to catch her. Right as she slipped, a crab dug his way out of the sand and pinched Silver with all his little crab might.

Silver winced and grabbed his ankle, trying to pry the crustacean off. When he finally removed the crab, Blaze was sitting on the shore, wet and ticked off.

"Uh… Sorry…" Silver said as Blaze turned away and pouted.

The cameras turned back to the studio. Emerlchao began to speak, "Live… feed?" Orbot agreed, "Yes, why don't we continue?"

One portal travel later, they appeared in some kind of big concert stadium.

An announcer was heard on the speaker system, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! GIVE IT UP FOR THE NEW POP SENSATION, MAGIC GEAR!"

The crowd roared, and Emerlchao began twitching. "Too… much… noise…" he stuttered. His sensors weren't helped when a trapdoor on the stage opened up and a mechanical platform pushed up a shadowed figure. The spotlights cane on to reveal a raccoon wearing a sparkly green dress, pink gloves and feather boa, gravity defying, boomerang shaped pigtails, and a masquerade style mask disguising most of her face.

The raccoon picked up a microphone and said, "Hey, guys! Welcome to my first live concert! I'm so happy to be here. This is all for you guys!"

Synthesized music began playing, and the raccoon under the alias Magic Gear began singing the catchiest, most bubblegum pop song ever. The crowd went wild.

As the songs ended, Magic Gear went backstage. The robot quartet followed. Magic Gear went to her dressing room and sat down in front of her mirror. Her voice changed from its "normal" tone and dropped into an Australian accent. "Oh boy. This pop star thing ain't easy. I can't tell any of my mates about it either. What am I to do?"

Magic Gear slowly began to remove her mask and Omochao snuck up behind her.

"Hello, Magic Gear? I'm Omochao, and I'd like to have an interview with you."

The raccoon jumped and turned around, rushing to put her mask back on and change her accent to hide her alter ego. "What are you doing here, stinking paparazzi?"

Emerlchao got up on her little table and looked adorable as possible. "We're… sorry. Please… inter… view?"

"Aw, you're just too adorable! Fine, I'll do your little interview, Omochao." Magic Gear gave Emerlchao a hug and her mirror turned into a purplish portal, which she was pulled through.

Back at the studio, everyone got situated and Omochao began to explain, "This is my TV show, which takes place in a dimension different than yours and Sonic's. So, you don't have to worry about any nasty secrets getting on your reputation," Magic nodded, "So, first question, how did you get into music and get discovered?"

"Well, music was kind of a secret hobby of mine since I was a bit younger. Whenever I was alone and tired after working on my latest project, I used some homemade instruments and made some songs. Eventually, my soon-to-be agent had her boat delayed, so I offered to give her a ride. She picked up one of my CDs and loved me," Magic replied, all the while stroking and hugging Emerlchao, who was glad he didn't breathe.

"Hum, that's interesting." Orbot said, "So, if you don't mind my asking, are you single?"

"No. even with all these stars, I haven't found one for me yet."

Omochao then threw a big one. "Understanding that this won't leak into your world, what is your real identity?"

Magic blushed, "Um… I'm not sure that I should,' Emerlchao pulled out the puppy dog eyes, "Okay, fine." Magic Gear slowly took off her mask, revealing her to be Marine the Raccoon.

Cubot chimed in, "Why, a hello to-a you, Marine. Where did-a Magic Gear go?"

"She IS the pop star, you dolt!" said Orbot, promptly giving him a smack.

Omochao then asked. "So, Marine Magic Gear, would you mind giving us a performance for out outro?"

"I would love ta, mate."

"That's great!" Music began playing, and Marine gave a live performance. As the song ended, Omochao turned towards the camera, "Well, that was cool! Anyway, see you guys next time. Ciao!"

**There. Another chapter is done. So much fandom, and so little time. As always, give me comments, advice, criticism, and ideas. See you guys in the next chapter/episode!**


End file.
